Quintessence
by Fragments of Light
Summary: "Jangan, jangan kau benci hidup ini, sebab semuanya berharga..." -Naoto-centric, 1st PoV. Spoiler alert, for A Quote for A Fic Challenge at Infantrum.


A Quote for A Fic challenge at Infantrum. "Jangan. Jangan kau benci hidup ini. Karena tidak ada yang patut untuk dibenci, semuanya berharga…" –Naoto-centric. 1ST PoV, game late events spoiler + Fortune Events.

**DISCLAIMER: KARENA SAYA BUKAN ATLUS, SAYA GA PUNYA PERSONA 4.**

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menerawang jauh. Bukannya aku tak berani mengakui, tetapi aku hanya…<p>

"Menjadi detektif bukanlah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk seorang wanita."

Aku tahu itu, aku tahu! Karena itu aku benci ini! Aku adalah detektif yang membantu menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai dan menghilangnya orang-orang yang muncul di televisi. Aku adalah detektif yang direkrut karena kasus ini tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun sejak di bulan April lalu. Aku adalah seorang detektif dari agensi Shirogane.

Tapi – sebenarnya aku hanya seorang wanita.

Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah menyukai apa yang gadis-gadis seumuranku mainkan. Rumah-rumahan? Maaf, aku bukan Kanji-kun. Masak-masakan? Tidak. Permainan macam apa itu? Aku lebih suka di rumah, menghabiskan waktu tenggelam dalam dunia buku yang membawaku jauh dari kenyataan. Detektif adalah impianku. Kakekku adalah panutanku.

Tetapi, kepolisian Inaba memang sulit menerima wanita dalam departemen mereka, bahkan sebagai detektif dari agensi pribadi.

Aku adalah detektif.

Aku adalah Naoto Shirogane.

Yang menipu banyak orang dengan penampilanku yang mirip pria. Penampilan dengan kemeja, memakai dasi, tak lupa topi biru yang mirip topi detektif. Aku adalah detektif yang sering menipu orang dengan pembawaanku yang dikata dewasa, dan dengan gaya bahasa yang lugas. Oh ya, itu adalah etika detektif. Kami harus bisa membawa diri kami, dan kami sudah dibiasakan untuk tidak bertele-tele dalam menyampaikan sesuatu.

Dan kenapa aku membawa pistol? Yah, meskipun detektif, aku punya tanggung jawab mempertahankan hidupku bukan? Pistol ini hanya berisi lima peluru kok, dan ini hanya sebuah _revolver, _bukan senapan.

Tapi aku tidak suka membawa senjata seperti itu.

Aku adalah wanita. Dan terkadang aku benci kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai wanita.

Wanita tidak punya tempat dalam karir kepolisian. Wanita dianggap rendah oleh para pria kepolisian sebab para wanita dikatakan lebih menggunakan perasaan daripada logika bahkan pada saat menyelesaikan kasus. Tapi aku…

Aku adalah wanita dengan harga diri! Di usiaku yang enam belas tahun, aku sudah punya impian! Aku adalah pengguna Persona, Sukuna-Hikona. Aku adalah cucu dari Detektif Shirogane yang terkenal.

Tidak, aku tidak menyukai baju berenda-renda seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukai warna merah muda. Aku lebih suka benda-benda yang mempunyai nilai yang tinggi. Aku lebih suka celana panjang daripada rok. Dan bahkan untuk seragam, aku lebih memilih seragam pria daripada seragam wanita.

Tapi tetap, aku adalah wanita.

Jadi, ketika aku ada di dalam Mayonaka TV…Apa yang dikatakan diriku yang lain, mungkin itu benar. Mungkin sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi pria. Karena pria lebih memiliki banyak akses di dunia kepolisian. Karena pria lebih dihargai.

Namun, setelah Senpai dan yang lain menyelamatkanku – aku sadar.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang patut dibenci di dunia ini – sebab semuanya berharga. Hidup ini berharga, meskipun tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku salah, sebab aku telah membenci dunia ini. Sebab aku telah membenci diriku sendiri yang seperti ini. Aku telah diciptakan seperti ini – jadi, kenapa harus menyesalinya? Kenapa harus membenci diriku sendiri?

Aku sadar aku bodoh. Aku sadar kalau apa yang kubenci tidak bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Jadi, aku adalah detektif.

Aku adalah wanita.

Aku adalah anak kelas satu di SMA Yasogami.

Aku adalah pengguna Persona.

Namaku? Aku adalah Naoto Shirogane, dan aku bangga atas diriku ini.

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau abal m(_ _)m sekalinya saya nulis buat P4, karena dari dulu mau bikin ficlet buat Naoto ga kesampean mulu uhuk.<p>

**IKUTILAH IFA 2011!  
>Detail tentang IFA 2011 bisa dilihat di profile saya, Shina Suzuki dan atau Anoctymous. Ayo majukan dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia!<strong>

Last but not least: Mind to R&R, ppl?

_**~Lyrnya Lyafre~**_


End file.
